Car Accident Amnesia
by crazyvi
Summary: When a tragic car accident occurs, and lives are changed, police try to find the one responsible for the accident. Jack and Maddie are under a lot of stress...Complete summary inside.
1. Accident

**Summary:** When a tragic car accident puts 3 lives on the line and police are out to find the one responsible for the accident. Jack and Maddie are under a lot of stress and it doesn't help any knowing that it's possible they won't find the one responsible for the accident.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Why do I have to drive you two to the movies again?" Jazz asked Sam and Danny as they walked out to her car.

"Because mom and dad said that for the weekend you had to look after me and take me where I needed to go." Danny replied.

Jazz sighed as she got into the car. She realized that Danny wasn't the most trustworthy person ever, but he was 16 now he should be able to handle taking care of himself. He'd certainly have to since come September, she'd be off at college. Sam got into the car and sad by Danny in the back. Jazz glanced at them in the rear view mirror. She was well aware of the fact that they'd been going out for the past few weeks.

She pulled out onto the street and started driving toward the movie theater. She still couldn't get over the fact Danny'd failed his drivers test, so he still couldn't drive. But then, recently he'd been failing a lot of his classes. Jazz pulled into the left turning lane to make the final turn before arriving at the movie parking lot.

As she made her turn a speeding car suddenly came up, and ran right into them.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jack and Maddie paced in the waiting room lobby waiting for news. They didn't expected it too quick, as they'd just gotten here. Mr. and Mrs. Manson appeared soon after them and they sat on the other side of the lobby. All they knew so far was that it was a bad accident and it didn't look good.

At first Jack and Maddie were upset they had to leave their weekend get away, until they heard why. They rushed home as quick as possible. A door opened, but it was the front door. Tucker came running in. "I came as soon as I heard." He told them. "What happened?"

"We don't know yet." Maddie told him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." They heard a voice say. They looked up to see a doctor, Dr. Haynes, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, what is it?" Maddie said as she jumped to her feet. "Can we see them yet?"

"You may see Jasmine now, since we have her stabilized. But you'll have to wait to see Daniel. He is still in the operating room."

"What about our Samantha?" Mrs. Manson exclaimed as she too jumped to her feet and walked closer.

"She's on her way to recovery, you may see her in a few minutes." Mrs. Manson nodded then sat back down in the closest chair.

"If you'll follow me I'll take you to see Jasmine. There you'll see her nurse, who will explain to you more of her condition." The Fentons nodded and followed him down the hall.


	2. Waking Up

Sorry for the long delay in updating.

**Notes:** I am not a doctor, so I may not get all medical terms correct or go into much depth on the conditions.

**Last chapter:**

_"If you'll follow me I'll take you to see Jasmine. There you'll see her nurse, who will explain to you more of her condition." The Fenton's nodded and followed him down the hall._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Jasmine has mostly bruises on her, nothing too severe, since the airbag did go off, so it certainly helped her a lot." The nurse began. Maddie leaned over to see the name, her tag read, 'Nurse Mimi Anderson'. The parents followed the nurse to Jazz's room. When they walked in, their daughter was sitting up in the bed looking though a magazine.

"Jazz!" Maddie exclaimed as she rushed to her daughter's side. "Are you okay?" Maddie quickly looked around at the random bruises and scrapes.

"I'm okay mom, a bit sore, but otherwise I feel fine." Jazz told her, setting the magazine down, and then asking. "Have they told you anything about Danny yet?"

"All they've told us is he's still in surgery." Jack told her.

"It's that bad?" Jazz said. Neither parent responded. There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Haynes stepped into the room.

"Daniel is in the recovery room, you can follow me to see him." He told them. Maddie looked at Jazz.

"Its okay mom, go see him. I'll be okay here for a while." Maddie hugged her daughter before following Dr. Haynes and her husband to her son's room.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Samantha." Mrs. Manson said as she stood at her daughter's bedside. Sam's eyes blinked a few times before she fully opened them.

"Mom," Sam started, "how did you get here?" Her mom smiled some; at least she knew she was in the hospital.

"The hospital called me and told me about the accident." She explained. Sam looked down at herself, the hospital gown and a cast on her right leg stood out the most in her eyes. "The doctor said your leg is broken." Mrs. Manson told her. Sam nodded, and then suddenly remembered Danny.

"Mom, where's Danny? How is he?"

"I don't know honey. But you know..."

"Mom! Please, he is my friend. Can't you find out?" Sam exclaimed. Seeing the look in her daughter's eyes, Mrs. Manson let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find out." She left the room, leaving Sam to talk with her dad.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The room had an eerie silence about it. The beeps from the monitors did all the more to set the mood in the room. Maddie did her best to hold back her sobs. There in the bed lay her son. The doctor had already informed them of his condition. They said since he was on the side of impact, he took the worst hit; his right side was quite crushed, with his legs taking some of the worst. The doctors were unsure of how well he could walk, if he ever did again. Up until Maddie actually walked into the room, she felt she could handle seeing him, but now that she was in here, the shock of it all began to set in.

She and Jack stood by his bed. "Danny." Maddie called to him. "Oh Danny please wake up." She knew he'd recently gotten back from surgery, so he'd be drowsy, but she still could hardly wait to see him open his eyes. Gently grabbing his hand, Maddie continued to call to him, until his eyes flicked open.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Ah I just had to leave that there. Please review.


	3. Recovery Begins

Sorry for the long wait.

**Last chapter:**

_She and Jack stood by his bed. "Danny." Maddie called to him. "Oh Danny please wake up." She knew he'd recently gotten back from surgery, so he'd be drowsy, but she still could hardly wait to see him open his eyes. Gently grabbing his hand, Maddie continued to call to him, until his eyes flicked open._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Danny." Maddie said again. She watched his eyes slowly turn to face her. He watched her for a few moments before his eyes began to close again. Maddie settled back into the chair, prepared to wait until the grogginess from the surgery wore off. She tried to remain calm, but soon was sobbing into her husband's shoulder.

Maddie glanced back again at the bandages that had been wrapped around her son. Some around a gash on his head, more around his chest and arms then disappeared under the blankets. They were told the hit he took to the head may have caused some damage, but to what extent, they would not know until he was more alert.

Maddie slowly walked around to his right side and gently lifted his right arm out from under the blankets. There was nearly no visible skin on his arm as most was wrapped up. Now seeing his hand for herself she realized why the doctor had said without physical therapy he wouldn't have use of his hand. Even though the bandage wraps Maddie could see how contorted his fingers were from the broken bones.

She felt his other hand come up to touch her hand. Maddie gently lowered his right hand to the blankets and grasped his left hand. She looked up into his slightly open eyes. Danny slowly looked around the room; from his mom, to his dad and everywhere in between.

"Maddie dear," Jack began, "I will go tell Jazz how Danny is." Maddie placed an arm on Jack.

"No, I'll go tell her. I need a moment, you stay here with Danny." Jack nodded and sat in the chair near Danny and watched his wife walk out of the room.

Once out of the room Maddie leaned against the wall and sobbed. She quickly regained her composure. "I need to be strong for Jazz and Danny." She told herself as she headed down the hall toward Jazz's room.

While walking down the hall, she ran across Sam's father. "Mrs. Fenton," He began, stopping her progression toward her daughter's room. "How is your son? Our Samantha wants to know."

Maddie chocked back her tears as she replied, "He is slowly waking up from his surgery. He should recover, but it will take a while." Mrs. Manson walked out of the room.

"Well if Samantha wasn't dating your son this would have never happened to our Samantha!"

"Honey, I know Samantha is injured but perhaps for now, for her sake we should just tell her to help make her happy. Mr. Manson tried to calm his distressed wife down. "We've all had a hard day."

Mrs. Manson gripped her husband's hand and calmly nodded. "Yes dear, I suppose you are right." Mrs. Manson turned and went back into her daughter's room.

"So, that is the news you want me to tell Samantha?" Mr. Manson asked.

"Yes." Maddie replied. She watched him turn to go into Sam's room, and then she continued down the hallway toward Jazz's room. Along the way, Danny's nursed passed her.

"Mrs. Fenton." Maddie stopped once again. "I was just heading down to check on your son."

"Oh, I'm going to see my daughter. Though, Danny has started waking up."

"That is good. He should be getting more alert as the anesthesia wears off." The nurse said as she headed down the hall toward Danny's room. Maddie turned and continued to Jazz's room. She reached room without anymore interruptions.

"Hey sweetie." Maddie said as she entered. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty sore, did they tell you that I was going to stay here overnight?" Maddie nodded.

"Yes they did." Maddie told her as she sat down next to her daughter. Jazz glanced at her lap. She could see from her mother's face things weren't well with her brother. As much as she wanted to find out, she didn't really want to cause her mother more distress. Finally she couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Mom," She slowly began. "How is Danny?"

Maddie gripped Jazz's hand. "He is waking up from his surgery." Maddie paused. She didn't want Jazz worrying much over Danny; she needed her strength to heal herself. "The doctors said he will need some physical therapy to regain the use of his right hand."

"Well, that's good. Right mom?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes it is. Except that, they don't think even physical therapy would help him walk again. I haven't seen his legs yet, they were under blankets. Yet even through the blankets, his legs appeared bad."

"Is it that serious?" Jazz asked, squeezing her mom's hand.

"Apparently it is. Evidently his legs were tightly squeezed in the wreck and it took a lot of work to get him out."

"Mom, go to him."

"But what about you?" Maddie sat up straight.

"I'll be okay mom but he needs you."

"Jazz sweetie, your father is with him. I do want to be with him, and I will, but right now I need a moment away." Jazz nodded, understanding how her mother must feel. Jazz carefully leaned forward to give her mother a hug.

"I'm sure he'll be fine mom, he's a fighter."


	4. College? No High School

By the time Maddie made it back to her son's room, he appeared much more awake. His eyes were no longer merely half open but now fully open as he curiously looked around the room. "Oh, you're awake." Maddie commented as she entered the room.

Upon hearing her voice Danny attempted to sit up, pushing himself up with his left hand. Pain shot through him and he slouched back down. "What happened mom?" He asked in a tired voice.

"You don't remember?" Maddie asked. His blank look answered her question so she continued on explaining. "Well Jazz was driving you and Sam…"

"Jazz drives? And who's Sam?" Danny interrupted her. This caught Jack's attention and he turned his attention from the magazine in his hands to his son. As he waited for his mom's reply he reached his left hand up and rubbed at his eyes to try to wake up more.

"Well of course she does, after all she'll be in college at the end of this summer." Maddie told him.

"College? Didn't she just start high school?" Danny questioned. Maddie didn't get a chance to respond as the nurse knocked on the door. The nurse made her way to Danny's bedside and checked the IV fluid levels.

"Good to see you're awake Danny." The nurse commented.

"When can I go home?" Danny asked the nurse.

"I'm afraid not for a while Danny. The doctors still need to do another surgery to fix your leg." Danny gave her a quizzical look before flipping the blankets off him. He was met with the sight of his right leg in a near full cast.

"How did that happen?" Danny gasped out. The nurse glanced at his parents.

"The last thing he remembers seems to be from about four years ago." Maddie told the nurse. The nurse nodded.

"I'll see if I can get the doctor in here to check on that." Next to her Danny yawned. She turned to him. "In the meantime, why don't you rest Danny, you need it." She put the blanket back over him before leaving the room.

"I'm not that sleepy." Danny yawned. Maddie was about to reply when Danny was already drifting off to sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The doctor had come to check on Danny the next morning. Now it was later in the afternoon, and Jazz was allowed to come see Danny. Maddie stood by her daughter in case she needed help. Maddie had decided she would tell Jazz what the doctor said when she saw Danny. When they entered Danny's room, Maddie couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight. Jack was seated next to Danny, and had the television remote control in his hand. While Danny was reaching out with his left hand while saying, "Dad, let me have the remote."

"Ghost channel!" Jack exclaimed. "If you don't change the channel, you can adjust the volume." Jack placed the remote on Danny's lap.

Danny laughed a little before pushing the volume down button. He kept pushing the button until you could barely hear the TV.

"Aw Danny, now that's not fair." Jack complained. Danny laughed again.

"Danny how are you today?" Jazz asked as she sat at his other side. Danny turned to look at her.

"What happened to you?" He asked when he noticed cuts and bruises on her arms. For the first time, Jazz saw how he looked, and it stunned her speechless. Danny waited for her to answer his question. She looked from the bandage on his forehead to the cast on right his arm. Her eyes stopped his fingers. They were each wrapped up, but you could still tell they'd been broken.

Jazz took in every detail about him, trying to put together what she had been told happened with what she now saw. On his left arm was the IV line, carefully placed between scrapes and scratches. Aside from a long scratch down his left cheek, the left side of his body didn't seem as injured as the right side was.

Danny seemingly forgot his question as he turned back to taunting his dad with the television volume. Jazz looked to her mother.

"The doctor said his memory could come back as he is reminded of things." Maddie told her.

"What about his broken bones?" Jazz asked.

"From what the doctor said he still needs more surgery on his leg, but once his hand heals they were start physical therapy to help him regain use of his hand." Jazz nodded. She had wanted to know, but now she just wanted the heavy atmosphere to be lifted. She came up with an idea and smirked. Reaching over, she took the remote from off Danny's lap. Jazz then changed the channel.

"Hey!" Both Jack and Danny said.

"It was getting to the good part too." Jack pouted.

"Like you could hear it anyway." Danny said. Jazz smiled some; at least things seemed more light.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam sat irritated in her bed. It had been nearly two whole days since the accident and she hadn't heard anything new on Danny. In addition she wasn't allowed to see him yet. She wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't move around yet or because he was that bad off still. She tried to think positive and assume it was her who couldn't move yet.

Sam flipped through the television channels for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She sighed, still nothing was on. A glance at the clock told her she had yet another two hours to wait for her favorite show to be on. She was so bored that she almost wished her parents hadn't decided to leave for a while to get lunch.

The nurse walked into her room to check on her. Sam waited until the nurse was finished before asking, "Can I see my friend Danny?"

"Daniel Fenton?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Sam replied, "May I see him yet?"

"I'm not sure." The nurse answered, but seeing the look of disappointment on Sam's face, she added, "But I'll check and see if you can."

Sam smiled a little; at least she might find out for sure why she hadn't yet been able to see him.

"Thank you." Sam said before turning back to the television. The nurse nodded as she left the room. Sam glanced back to the clock and sighed, still waiting for something to happen.


End file.
